


Put your body behind it

by cloudnymphs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Almost Kiss, Friendship, He and Goku make up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shin kind'a gets upset and loses his temper, Whis is a semi cock block, Yes the title is in reference to Goku lifting the Z sword during the Buu saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Shin discovers that strength doesn’t come from fighting or brute force. And Goku finds himself offering advice for once.
Relationships: Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Son Goku, Supreme Kai | Shin/Son Goku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Put your body behind it

**Author's Note:**

> Another goku/shin fic! If you like it please comment and tell me what you think!

Even at five million years old, with the title of Supreme Kai, Shin still fell short on various parts of his training.

Whether it be his martial arts, Ki manipulation or studying in general, there were some areas he lagged in that other full fledged Supreme Kai advanced in. It was moments like this, when he reflected on his short comings did he feel ashamed of himself.

Presently, Shin felt that all too familiar wave of insecurity fall upon him.

Worn out after a failed training session and an attempt at harnessing foreign energy, Shin was currently on his knees before a lightly dented crater. This method he used, something popularized by his old teacher, The Lord of Lords, was a manipulation of natural energy and Ki all to make a deadly energy blast.

Shin had attempted to perfect this attack for hours, each attempt drained him more and more until he could hardly move.

He wasn’t sure if it was the overall exhaustion, or the shame he felt that caused him to fall flat on his back. Even the grass beneath him was not enough to comfort his sore muscles and bones, nor chase away the fact that at this moment he felt weak.

If the Lord of Lords could pull off such a simple technique then why couldn’t he?

Why couldn’t he do things that other Shinjin and mortals alike could do? For all his titles and years alive he still felt like a weakling, unable to do the simplest things ordinary Shinjin could . And that made him loathe himself even more.

Shamefully, as much as he loved their company, he reflected on having to go to the mortals for help against Majin Buu. If it weren’t for their help—specifically Goku—they’d all be dead now. The same could easily be said for the Tournament of Power, or even the scuffle with Goku Black. Goku’s interventions were always life savers yet, Shin found himself more ashamed than thankful.

He’d never regret becoming friends with the kind hearted Saiyan yet sometimes he felt Goku served as his mockery. And no, not on a mortals verses gods spectrum, rather a personal spectrum. Goku was not ill hearted nor arrogant in his training or skill. Yet Shin sometimes felt inferior to him, and while he used him as a point of inspiration Goku was a reminder of how weak he was.

Shin sighed, both in frustration and shame. Why was he so pitiful?

“Yo! Supreme Kai, is that you?”

Strangely enough, the voice sounded like it belonged to Goku, yet that was impossible. Perhaps Shin’s doubts were getting to him and he began to hear the Saiyan’s voice. Regardless, he brushed it off, eyes closed as he allowed the sun to slightly burn his skin.

“I was right, it is you!” Now the voice was closer—actually, right above him in fact. The sun had vanished as a shadow loomed over Shin. As he opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw Goku standing there. “What are you doing out here by yourself?”

“Hello Goku!” Shin sat up. “I could ask you the same question. Is there anything you need from me, how did you get here?”

“I was training with Whis and Beerus, and they needed to talk to Old Kai about something so—thought I’d come. Plus I wanted to see how you were doing! It’s been a while hasn’t it—hey, why do you look like you’ve been fighting?” Excitedly, Goku observed the area, no doubt looking to see if there was an opponent around. Shin quickly stood up, dusting himself off and shaking his head.

“I was training here, trying to manage some simple energy blasts.” Shin shrugged. “Obviously, I’m having some troubles.”

Goku looked ahead at the large boulder that was obviously the center of Shin’s anger and point of attack. It was scratched but otherwise still standing.

“Having trouble knocking it down I’m guessing?” Goku jokingly said. “Doesn’t look too difficult.”

It wasn’t enough that Shin was getting upset but Goku’s nonchalant manner made things worse.

“A simple ki blast shouldn’t be that hard, see?” Like clockwork, Goku held one hand before him and a light emitted from it. Within seconds, the rock before he and Shin, the rock Shin had made his personal goal to eliminate, was destroyed in seconds. By Goku.

Shin felt himself trembling, both out of anger and self pity.

“See Supreme Kai—it’s that simple! Kind’a silly you couldn’t manage that!”

“Of course it’s simple for someone who can literally do everything right!” Shin yelled, or more like snapped. He was out here for hours, attempting to manage an easy attack. Goku destroyed his target in seconds, like it was nothing.

“Everything comes easy to you! Of course you can break a rock you’re the most powerful person in the universe and no one can do anything about it! Even the gods recognize this! So instead of showing off or interrupting me, can’t you go back to Whis and Beerus—yes I know I’m weak! I know it’s simply a Ki Blast—which wasn’t actually what I was trying to do for your information! But you wouldn’t know that would you! Because all you’re concerned about doing is showing off….”

There was a pause. For a few more seconds, Shin retained his offensive stance and cold glare toward Goku. That was until of course, he saw the broken look on Goku’s face. He’d rarely seen the normally jubilant Saiyan with a somber expression, but now he actually looked sad and Shin hated himself more for it.

“Goku! I’m sorry—I didn’t mean anything I said! I was just angry and upset, but I was wrong! Please don’t be upset.” For all the personal grievances he had, Goku quite literally hadn’t done anything to hurt anyone least of all Shin. So Shin felt like an ass, picking on the kindest person in the whole universe. “I just—ugh, I need to go.”

He turned his heel in shame, feeling like he’d broken one of the most meaningful friendships in his life. Yet to his shock, Goku grabbed him, slowly turning him around. Goku had a more understanding, sympathetic look in his eyes. His smile had returned, as he steadied Shin and began to speak.

“Listen, I admit I could’ve worded things better! You know, sometimes I just say things without thinking and don’t realize I can hurt others. I’m working on it, but I’ve still got a long way to go!” He motioned toward the boulder. “It may’ve been easy for me, but I know you were having trouble. I shouldn’t have showed you up like that. I’m really sorry Supreme Kai, I didn’t mean to hurt you feelings!”

Goku sat down and prompted Shin to do the same.

“Goku thanks for your apology, but I did overreact. I shouldn’t have said any of that.” Shin looked down. “I know that most of what I said was hurtful and you’re the last person I wanted to hurt. I have many insecurities, but my anger shouldn’t reflect on you.”

There was a bit of silence as both stared into the distance now visible due to the destruction of the boulder.

It was then Goku sighed and spoke.

“Whis told me something a while ago and it made some sense. You know, not all strength has to come from fighting, or muscles? I guess, sometimes people can be smart, or knowledgeable—like Piccolo...or you know, kind like you? There is strength in being kind Supreme Kai.”

Shin smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster. It was common for gods to give mortals lessons, but Goku was a formidable teacher himself. It was a little refreshing for Shin.

“Also—aren’t you like the youngest Supreme Kai? That’s what Old Kai told me one day. I’m sure you have a lot of time to get stronger and learn new things. But if you don’t get as strong as you want to, and need some extra help, just know that I’ll always be here to help you out if things get too messy!” With that, Goku gave a signature laugh and smile, nearly making Shin give in with warmth.

“Thank you Goku.”

“Hmm—speaking of help, what were you trying to do? Maybe I can give you a hand!”

Shin perked up. “It’s was a Ki Blast that takes energy from the universe and your own ki. It’s difficult to do and it was a technique that only the Lord of Lords could do. I’ve been trying for days and nothing has worked.”

“Well, let’s try doing it together.” Goku stood up. “Come on Supreme Kai! Wasn’t the Lord of Lords like some powerful guy? Obviously you wouldn’t be able to do it, so let’s try together.” Goku extended a hand and Shin took it. Immediately he was lifted to his feet and pulled closer to Goku. “We should try combining our own energy, and then trying to reach out to the universe.”

It was then, Goku positioned himself behind Shin and crouched to get a better grip. His hands first rested on Shin’s shoulders and slid down to his hips in a way to position and calm him.

“See, take a breath and relax.”

Shin wanted to do just that but it was difficult. Shin liked Goku for many reasons, and his presence alone was enough to make Shin’s heart skip a beat. But for him to be this close, holding Shin in such an intimate manner—even if just for training purposes—made him feel a different way. He couldn’t quite explain just why Goku’s embrace and touch made him lose his breath.

“And like this...crouch down, just a little lower...yeah.”

Goku slowly pushed on Shin’s waist to lower him into an attacking position. Goku then took Shin’s hands, which were awkwardly hovering in front of him in an attempt to form an attack hold. After a bit of contemplating and shuffling, Goku cupped his hands around Shin’s for a better hold.

“Alright—does that feel okay?”

“Yes.” Shin breathed, then sensation in actuality nearly enough to make him fall to his knees. “I feel fine.”

“Okay then! I’m gonna give you some of my energy and let’s see if we can make this attack work!”

There was a pause and then suddenly Shin felt filled with a foreign Ki. He expected the sensation only to be focused in his hands, yet it submerged his whole body. It was a strong rush of energy, untamed and aggressive, yet as it settled in his muscles, it grew gentle and slowly Shin was able to stand it. He wondered if others felt like this if they happened to be in the path of Goku’s fury—his energy when untamed was destructive and could devastate anything before it.

Yet to Shin, he felt strangely safe...almost comfortable after the initial thrust of Ki. He was not prepared for it at first, yet he began to meld it with his own energy, and as instructed from his studies, began to channel the Ki of the universe.

Before both he and Goku realized it, they had emitted an energy blast that took the form of a multitude of colors. The energy from the attack alone was almost unsensible by its magnitude and eventually ended up projecting such a distance that it vanished on the other side of the planet.

The two held that position; Goku towering behind Shin and Shin undoubtly pressed up against Goku’s front side. Their arms both outstretched, Goku’s around Shin giving him the strength he didn’t know he needed. They stood there in silence, looking at the wake of their attack that lit up the horizon, carrying much more ferocity then either thought possible.

“See what we did together, Supreme Kai?” Goku spoke breaking the silence and straightening up behind Shin . “Just like the Z sword remember? You gotta put your body behind it a bit, and things work out! And it wasn’t that bad! We make a good team--”

“Thank you Goku!” Shin couldn’t even help but jump on the unsuspecting Saiyan, knocking him off his feet.

Shin was still attached to Goku as he sat up, laughing “That was pretty awesome—did the Lord of Lords leave any books or anything behind? If so, I think I’d love to learn some more techniques! I’m always down for training you know, maybe we could train together, or you could just watch me train! Anyway, not sure if I can do that technique without you but others…”

Shin eventually released Goku and sat on the ground before him as he continued to talk, primarily to himself. Early, he didn’t quite know what made his heart beat faster when Goku was around, or his cheeks redden at his touch, or whatever that feeling was when Goku had released his untamed energy on him. Yet now he did. It was something about the Saiyan’s forgiving, loving and all out pure personality that drew Shin in.

And that said, Shin couldn’t help himself from crawling forward in the middle of while Goku was talking, back into his lap.

Goku stopped, his own eyes riddled with confusion until he finally understood. As Shin moved closer, and positioned himself nearer to Goku’s lips, he saw the Saiyan’s cheeks redden and his eyes widen in anticipation. He’d _never_ in his life seen Goku afraid of anything until now, and that gave Shin some comfort. For a moment he contemplated backing off, but he felt Goku’s energy (and had accidentally read his mind) and he was accepting and ready—Shin just had to make the first step. They’d both wanted this and for the first time in his life, Shin had felt sure.

When Goku, getting over his initial fear started to lean in, Shin knew they were both doing the right thing.

“Ehem.”

The voice, confusing at first alerted both of them. Shin was quick to peel himself off of Goku to see who the intruder was and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment as he saw Whis standing there with an impassive expression on his face.

“I figured that blast had something to do with you Goku. Beerus has been looking for you—perhaps you should go meet him. We’ll be leaving soon. I’d like to speak to the Supreme Kai about something—privately.”

Goku jumped up, nearly as embarrassed as Shin. “Well, gotta go Supreme Kai! Hopefully I can see you again soon! Maybe like tomorrow to um—talk if that makes sense!”

“Goku, you’ll be training tomorrow. The Supreme Kai is also extremely busy.” Whis said ushering him toward the path away from this small clearing in the woods.

“Um—maybe next week then Goku! This time, I’ll come and get you! And you can always call me—I mean, call out to me. I can always hear you Goku.”

The two gave each other one final good bye and then Shin sheepishly turned to face Whis.

“Sorry Whis! What did you need—another book?” The two commonly swapped novels so it wouldn’t be odd for Whis to be requesting one now.

“No. Supreme Kai you know I care deeply for you as much as an angel can, and you are one of the few people I look out for willingly.” He looked down at Shin, a smile still on his lips. “That said, gods and mortals stay separated for a reason. Universe 7’s case is a unique one, but you do not want to go down the rabbit hole falling for a mortal, not this one at least. Especially one that Lord Beerus and my father have taken interest in. Please be careful, with whatever decision you make.”

There was obviously a warning in those words yet Shin didn’t heed to it. His heart had already been made up, and like the young Kai he was, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that he was in love.

“Alright Whis.” He said quietly, already anticipating his next meeting with Goku.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a comment and kudos both would mean so much to me! Also, I really like Whis and Shin to have a mentor-student like relationship. Idk I just see them really caring for each other so Whis in here is coming to Shin out of genuine concern. 
> 
> Also, regarding Goku and Shin—both have had these feelings toward each other for sometime now which is why it was easy for them to almost kiss!! anyway, hope you enjoyed! Remember please tell me what you think it would mean a lot <3.


End file.
